gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Higher Level Quests Petition
}} Well I have been waiting for a long time know, and I think it is time to have higher level quests. POTCO seems to just have updates that mainly benifit low levels so I think that it is time for everyone to benifit. If you would like to join my list just list your name and level. If you would like to say something go ahead and do that as well. #Matthew Darkpain lv 45 Change needs to happen, and change that benefits all levels, not just low levels. #Matthew Seapain #Matthew Seapain (not the same pirate) #Joshua Waterpants #Adam Fireplank #Grace #Jay Maelstorm lv 50 They tend to focus too much on the little pirates in the game. #Dalamar #Brandon #Matthew Warhawk lv 31 #Christopher Goldhazzard lv 50 #Tom Ironwallace lv 39 #Edward Plunderfoote lv 42 #Samuel Sword lv 50 #Melenko lv 47-50, sorry don't remember #Ace Magruder lv 50 #Hoodoo Brown lv 50 #Samuel Swords #Whitey Ford #Capten Blaksheep lv 50 This has been long over due. #Archie lv 40 #Davy Cannonbones lv 40 #Dean Ironskull #Chris Skullwalker #Heartbreaker lv 50 it is about time someone did something about it, we all get bored. #Matthew Calicobane lv 50 #Mystique Beauty lv 50 #Krys lv 44 #Kate Cresward #Crystal Iceheart #Angel Dreadshot #Samantha Truespinner #Maria #Capt Spaulding lv 50 #Edwards Foulstack lv 50 #King lv 50 #Captain Neer #Gavin #Jade Sunfury lv 50 #Jim Hexskull lv 50 #Stpehan lv 50 #Jason Ironskull lv 50 #Davide lv 42 #Molly McSilver lv 50 #Matthew Ironvane lv 40 It gets boring after a while. #Simon Redskull lv 50 #Silent Warrior lv 47 #Fearless lv 43 #Elizabeth O'Malley #Pluto Z #Jason Darkrage #Nate Seaskull lv 50 #Redbeard #Edgar Wildrat #Johnny lv 42 #Arian lv 42 #Red Queen Christi lv 39 #Christi Red Queen lv 39 #Bartholomew Bladespinner #JohnnyDaPirate We need more quests. #Cortez lv 37 #Leo lv 50 The game needs more quests especially for those who have been playing for a long time. #Meghan Sharksilver lv 43 After some time it gets boring and that's how many 'pirates' tend to leave the game. #Kat Truewalker lv 50 Need a bit more variety to keep my interest and not just creating a second and third pirate... Would love higher level quests and not just ones that involve defeating x number of skeletons, unique rewards like the Barbossa clothes would be excellent... #Madison Moonlight #Madison Midnight lv 36 More quests would be great does get a bit boring with nothing to work on but your level. #Captain Snickerdoodles lv 48 #Connor lv 45 #Ben Chainhound lv 50 #Jack Thunder Eagle lv 50 #Captain Ben lv 50 #Benjamin Lockbreaker lv 39 #Annora #Jade Bluehawk lv 50 #Pirate #Star lv 37 #Kat Wildhawk lv 50 #Queen Jade lv 50 #Raven Nighthawk lv 50 #Thomas Goldrage lv 46 #Chris Swordbones lv 50 #Bobby Moon lv 44 #Richard Cannonwalker "It's time for a change!" #Richard Stormmartin lv 41 "Love the game but have become a bit bored with the lack of quests." #William Burnmonger lv 43. "It starts to get boring." #Benjamin Lockbreaker lv 41 Category:Community Category:POTCO